


What Luck?

by queersokka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya brings them together (unknowingly), Episode: s01 Lady Wifi, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Oneshot, Slight marichat?, adrienette - Freeform, ive rewatched lady wifi 6 times in the last month help, lady wifi brainrot, theyre idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queersokka/pseuds/queersokka
Summary: What if Adrien didn’t find his ring in time after Lady Wifi locking him in the freezer? What if Ladybug opened the door to find her crush Adrien Agreste rather than the partner she thought should be trapped there?Adrien isn’t really sure luck is on his side when everything seems to go against him all day.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	What Luck?

“I’ll l get you out of there Chat Noir!”

“Take your time!”

Adrien couldn’t believe his luck. First, he thought Chloe was Ladybug and, though he didn’t want to admit it, was relived when it hadn’t been her. Then, one of his close friends ended up being akumatized and he had to fight her. Now, here he was, stuck in a freezer looking for a small ring, hopefully before Ladybug opened the door and discovered his identity. Adrien wouldn’t mind, but he’d hate to have Ladybug learn it without her consent.

“Plagg, a little help would be great!” He grumbled at his kwami. 

Right then he heard Ladybug call on her lucky charm outside the door. Because, you know, just his luck. 

Right then he saw a glint from under a counter. Hearing banging outside the door, Adrien struggled to reach his ring, to no avail. Suddenly, there was an explosion and the door opened, revealing a very surprised Ladybug. 

“Hi M’lady?”

“Chat?”

Ladybug was as pale as a ghost. Her eyes darted around the room before she let out a deep breath. “W- We’ll deal with this later Chat. Luckily Lady Wifi was so set on finding out my identity she didn’t position the camera to show inside the door.”

“Right lucky.” Adrien said with an eye roll. Going to his ring again, he managed to get it far too late.

“Hurry up and transform back so we can beat this akuma.” Ladybug said, but now with a slight waver in her voice. Adrien felt guilty, but knew there was nothing he could do about that now.

As Adrien transformed and left through the servants elevator, he wondered how he and his lady would handle this one.

They beat the akuma fairly easily, even if a little off their usual rhythm, and after de-evilizing the akuma, Ladybug disappeared before they could do their signature fist bump. Trying to not let him affect him too much, Adrien decided to leave her a message on her communicator and hope they could talk about this soon.

—————————————-  
After the day Marinette had, discovering Chat’s identity was the cherry on top. She was still worried about her best friend, but she didn’t feel too guilty to be overwhelmed with this new revelation. 

Adrien. Was Chat Noir. Adrien. Was in love with her. 

“No.” She corrected herself as she leaped over rooftops towards her own . “Adrien is in love with Ladybug.” She knew she wasn’t anything like her super heroine self. She was clumsy and timid. Without her miraculous, she couldn’t compare.

Knowing Adrien only loved an idealized version of herself hurt, but part of her wished she hadn’t rejected Chat for so long. Even if they could never be together.

As she dropped into an alleyway by her house and walked towards the cafe, she found Alya waiting in the bakery.

“Hey girl!” She said, in surprisingly good spirts. “You’ll never guess what. I got akumatized and Ladybug saved me! Can you believe it?”

‘It’s just like her to look on the bright side’ Marinette thought happily. She brought Alya up to her roof as Alya filled her in on what she could remember.

“Oh, reminds me. Wanna see my new phone? It puts my old one to shame. I mean just look at these pics.”

And what would Marinette see but the smiling face of her unmasked partner. ‘Play it cool, Mari.’ She thought. ‘What would you have said if you didn’t know he was your horribly unfunny partner who was in love with you?’

“Whats with all these pictures of Adrien?” She said attempting to maintain a normal tone and failing. 

Alya, misconstruing her nervousness as jealousy, replied simply, “Well.. with a mask and costume...” She swiped to the next photo, “doesn’t he look like Chat Noir?”

Marinette froze. Time felt as though it stopped. Now, not only did she need to protect her identity, but her kitty’s as well. 

“Are you out of your mind? He’s tons more legit than Chat Noir.” She hastily spit out, hoping, praying, that she didn’t overdo it.

“I happen to think Chat Noir is pretty slick.” 

‘Good’ The black haired girl thought, ‘All this lying about Ladybug has prepared me plenty.’

Moving the subject away from things that made Marinette break out in cold sweat, she and Alya hung out late into the afternoon, as Paris’ hero attempted to push all thoughts of secret identities out of her mind. 

————————————

Adrien had spent the last few hours pacing. Why hadn’t Ladybug so much as messaged him back? Or better yet she knew he identity and could simply drop by. Instead she left him to consider all the possibilities that could stem from his single mistake.

“Kid, you know worrying isn’t gonna change the outcome. Why not just relax, have some camembert, and stop torturing yourself?” Plagg said before downing another wedge of the strong smelling cheese.

“I don’t want any of your smelly cheese Plagg.” Adrien said, not pausing his movements for a second. “What if Ladybug takes away my miraculous? What if she hates my identity? Or worse what if she has no reaction at all? I always held out hope that if we knew each other’s identities we could be together. Oh god.” Adrien rambled pacing at a much faster pace, mind spinning.

“That’s it! I can’t just sit here anymore I need to release some energy.” Calling out his transformation phrase, he sucked the black kwami (with much protest) into his ring, bounding off into the night.

—————————————————  
As Chat wondered around Paris he found himself being pulled towards Marinette’s balcony. Even if she could barely look at his civilian form, she was always a sense of comfort to him behind the mask. They never talked for too long, (Ladybug would never have approved) but he still liked to drop by for a chocolate croissant from time to time as well as a quick chat.

Marinette was amazing when she could put more than a few words together. She was smart, creative, and was able to throw jokes back with him. In a way, she almost reminded him of a certain spotted super heroine. Maybe that’s why he considered her his everyday Ladybug.

Getting to her balcony he noticed her lights on, even though it was around 2am on a school night. This wasn’t unusual for her, she was always late to class so staying up late must have been the reason.

He dropped onto her roof and knocked on the trapdoor. He chose to sit on her chair as he waited. He noted how lovely the stars were and how the soft scent of her plants filled the area.

“Chat Noir.” She said, in a soft, yet unsteady tone. “What are you doing here?”

“Well Purr-incess,” He began with a grin. “ I was hoping, if it isn’t too much trouble, I could get a snack and maybe ask for some advice?”

Her face suddenly scrunched up in worry. It was cute how her eyebrows came together, her lips in a slight downward turn. 

“Of course Chat. Is something wrong?” She asked, beckoning him inside.

“Yes? Maybe? I’m not sure, mostly I just need someone to let it out to. There’s only so many people I can talk about my superhero life with, you know?

“Oh do I...” She mumbled 

“What was that, Marinette?” Chat asked, climbing down from her bed where her trapdoor led, and into her room.

“O-oh! I just mean that I can imagine! You being a superhero and all not many people may be able to listen not saying that they can’t listen of course because anyone can listen i just mean-“ She rambled as she did in Adrien’s presence, she hardly did that around Chat though, which was concerning.

“Mari” Chat jutted in, cutting off her word vomit. “You can just go grab that snack now.” He said with his signature smirk.

Marinette let out a deep breath. “R-right. Do you want your usual?” She asked heading towards the trapdoor. He nodded and out she went.

He took this time to look around her room. He noticed how cluttered her desk was, covered in cloth that surrounded her sewing machine. Her was was full of pictures of Adrien’s fashion shoots as well as various sticky notes. His friend was a very busy girl.

She can back with two croissants and an uneasy look on her face. 

“So why couldn’t you go to Ladybug with this?” She asked handing him a croissant. He couldn’t help but notice how she was shaking. He didn’t want to embarrass her by bringing it up so he pretended not to notice.

“Well, I kind of accidentally revealed my identity to her during the akuma earlier today. I’m worried she hates me or is going to take back my miraculous.” He confessed, looking towards the ground and eating a bite of the pastry.

“Oh Chat,” Marinette said, no longer sounding nervous. She pulled him over to the chaise and sat beside him, placing her own croissant on her lap. “I’m sure she just needs some time to process, after all, you’re her partner and there’s no way she’d ever replace you. No one else could be Chat Noir, at least not as well as you can. Even if you tell jokes at the wrong times and are a terrible flirt.”

Suddenly, she as enveloped in a warm and tight hug.

“Thank you Marinette.” The black clad boy said. 

At first she stiffened, and then, doing what felt most natural, Marinette wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. “Anytime Chaton.”

She felt Chat stiffen in her arms as she realized her mistake. She leapt back, knocking her croissant to the ground. “I-I mean Chat!” She squeaked.

Chat looked shocked at first, but that expression was quickly replaced with a smirk as he stood up slowly, picking up her pastry off the ground and handing it back to her. “That’s an interesting choice for a nickname, Princess. I only know one other person who calls me that.”

“Oh really?” Marinette replied nervously, taking the croissant from his hands. “Who would that be?” She took a large bite in the hope that nothing else would dare slip.

“Well, M’lady of course!” Chat said moving in closer. “Did I mention that you remind me a lot of her? In fact, one might even say you look alike! You have the same eyes, wear your hair the same, I’m sure if you put a mask on it’d be impossible to tell you two apart!”

“That’s insane, I look nothing like her.” Marinette mumbled through a mouthful of pastry and backed away. “I actually have some work to get done so you should probably go.”

Looking at her kitty, Marinette saw his face fall. 

“Marinette,” He began, taking on a more sincere tone, “I’m only going to ask you this once. Whatever you say I’ll believe no matter what it is. I trust you completely and I know you’d never lie without cause.” He looked at his croissant, picking at it now. “Are you Ladybug?” He said, looking at at her as though she held his world in her hands.

Swallowing what was left in her mouth, she took a shaky yet deep breath. “Yes kitty, its me.” She confessed, no longer with a wavering voice. “I’d never take away your miraculous, especially knowing who you are. Adrien.” She added that last part with a slight blush. 

Chat immediately brightened. Dropping his croissant he hugged her tighter than before, practically lifting her off the ground. She reciprocated instantly this time, and she could feel hot tears on her shoulder.

“Marinette I always hoped you were her! When I thought Chloe was Ladybug today I was so disappointed and I thought you felt the same way when you found out I was Chat.” He said through his tears, still holding her. 

“I could never be disappointed in you Chaton. But there’s something I should tell you.” With this, she pulled away from the hug. She walked towards he desk, setting her pasty on it and looking away from him. 

“All of this time, every time I’ve rejected you as Ladybug, I’ve been falling in love with you. With Adrien. I’ve loved you since that day with the umbrella. You’re so caring, even with people who don’t deserve it. Now I can see that you share that trait, no matter which form you’re in. I guess what I’m trying to say is I love you. Both of you.

“But I’m worried. I understand you love Ladybug, but I’m nothing like her. Ladybug is confident and powerful, I’m just clumsy Marinette. So I can understand if you just want to be friends.” She finished.

She looked up finally to see Chat standing there with a strangely soft look in his eyes. He wiped his tears and began to walk over.

“Marinette, you are the most fearless, selfless, smartest, creative person I’ve ever met. With or without the mask. I can’t believe I didn’t see it. Of course I’m in love with both of you.” He stopped, inches away from her face, staring into her eyes. “May I?” He asked, eyes drifting towards to her lips.

She gave a slight nod and that was all it took. She tasted like sweets and chocolate. He put his arms around her once more, now knowing the full truth and no longer having an ounce of worry in his body.

He pulled back, reluctantly needing air. “I love you Marinette.” He said to her his eyes so affectionate it made Marinette melt. “Plagg, claws in.” And just like that Adrien Agreste was standing in Marinette’s room. “I told you you’d fall for me eventually.” He said with a wink and a smirk that could only come from her partner.

“Be quite you silly kitty or you won’t get another kiss.” 

He gasped playfully. “Is that a threat, M’lady?” She raised her eyebrows and he instantly shut up and went in for another kiss.

And there they felt frozen in time. They were content, croissants lay forgotten as well as the rest of the world. Any problems that arose from this could wait, especially since they had each other through it all.

“They’re idiots.” Plagg said to Tikki as they shared the dropped croissant and watched from afar.

“I know.” Tikki replied looking at them fondly.

————————————————-

The next day as school, no one was surprised when Marinette was late to class. They were, however, very surprised when Adrien stood up and greeted her with a kiss.


End file.
